Shinji Hirako
Shinji Hirako (平子 真子, Hirako Shinji) jest Vizardem i ich nieformalnym przywódcą. Dawniej był kapitanem 5 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Wygląd Shinji ma brązowe oczy i blond włosy do szczęki, a wiele jego min ukazuje jego zęby. Nosi standardowy mundurek liceum Karakura, mimo że zwykle nosi szary długi płaszcz, koszulę i krawat, oraz kaszkiet. Shinji ma kolczyk na języku. Podczas dni jako kapitan, miał on bardzo długie włosy sięgające niemal do pośladków. Nosił standardowe szaty Shinigami oraz kapitańskie haori. Charakter Historia thumb|left|Hirako w Soul Society Około 110 lat temu Shinji jako kapitan 5 Dywizji przygotowywał się do Ceremonii Promocji Kapitana, gdzie po przybyciu został powitany przez swojego porucznika, Sōsuke Aizena. Shinji zakwestionował gust Aizena widząc, że ten nosi swoje standardowe szaty Shinigami (większość urozmaica swoje różnymi dodatkami), co rozpoczęło debatę na temat noszenia innych ubrań w zależności od okazji. Gdy Aizen skomentował muzykę której słucha Shinji, ten wyjaśnił że jazz był w tym czasie znany w całym Świecie Żywych. Oboje dotarli do kwatery 1 Dywizji by uczestniczyć w ceremonii. Po otwarciu drzwi, Shinji został zaskoczony przez porucznika Hiyori Sarugaki z 12 Dywizji, która wkrótce została upomniana przez kapitana Aikawę z 7 Dywizji. Kiedy Shinji doszedł do siebie, zaczął prowokować Hiyori (przez strojenie min), co rozzłościło ją jeszcze bardziej. Gdy cała grupa weszła już do środka, Shinji zapytał Love'a kto jeszcze ma przybyć, na co Love odpowiedział że wszyscy są już w środku. Shinji zauważył, że nie pojawił się nikt z 11 Dywizji. Love wyjaśnił, że to jest sprawa kapitana 11 Dywizji, więc niech robi co chce. Shinji odpowiedział tylko że jest to dziesiąty Kenpachi. Nikt nie ma odwagi by go upominać. Dodał, że nie może zrozumieć dlaczego taki wybuchowy człowiek został kapitanem. Love próbował załagodzić sytuację mówiąc, że obecny Kenpachi zawsze był kapitanem 11 Dywizji. Jako pewien rodzaj dziedzictwa, nie zmieni się to szybko. Love dodał, że jeśli Shinji ma na coś narzekać, to niech narzeka na niestosowne decyzje poprzedniego Kenpachiego. Rozmowa dwóch kapitanów została przerwana przez przybycie kapitana 8 Dywizji, Shunsuia Kyōraku, któremu towarzyszyła jego porucznik Lisa Yadōmaru oraz kapitan 13 Dywizji - Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui oskarżył dwójkę o plotkowanie za plecami innych. Shinji był potem świadkiem nudnej rozmowy Shunsuia i Ukitake o tym kto najdłużej był kapitanem,oraz co się stało z poprzednią kapitan 12 Dywizji - Kirio Hikifune. Shinji stwierdził, że kapitanowie kończą im się szybciej niż papier toaletowy. Później widzimy jak Shinji stoi w rzędzie wraz z innymi kapitanami,czekając aż przybędzie nowy kapitan 12 Dywizji - Kisuke Urahara. Później w nocy, odwiedził on Uraharę i opowiedział mu dlaczego Hiyori sprawia problemy, gdyż postrzegała poprzednią kapitan jako mentorkę i matkę. Shinji dał mu kilka rad, jak być kapitanem. Zauważył potem, że Urahara jest typem człowieka, który nie robi tego co mu się każe, więc to co powiedział nie ma znaczenia. W każdym razie Shinji powiedział, że Urahara jest do niego podobny, więc niech zajmuje się swoimi sprawami. Gdy Shinji odchodził, zapytał "Jak długo zamierzasz nas oglądać, Sōsuke?". Machnąwszy ręką, Shinji odsłonił Aizena ukrytego za jakiegoś rodzaju kamuflażem. Aizen pochwalił swojego kapitana i zapytał kiedy się domyślił że on tu jest, na co Shinji odpowiedział "Przed tym jak się urodziłeś", później kazał Aizenowi iść za nim. Aizen skomentował, że Shinji jest dość straszny, na co Shinji powiedział że to Aizen jest tym strasznym. thumb|right|Shinji jako kapitan 5 Dywizji 9 lat później Shinji i Aizen przechadzali się po Seireitei gdy wpadli na Uraharę, Hiyori i 3 oficera Kurotsuchiego. Gdy Shinji znów wdał się w walkę z Hiyori, Aizen zapytał Uraharę czy słyszał nowe wiadomości, na co ten odpowiedział że nie. Shinji podjął temat i opowiedział Uraharze o dziwnych zabójstwach na terenie Rukongai. Shinji poinformował także, że 9 Dywizja została wysłana, aby zbadać tą niepokojącą sprawę. Później w nocy Shinji został wyznaczony wraz z Lovem Aikawą, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashim, Hachigenem Ushōdą, Lisą Yadōmaru aby zbadać zaginiecie w Rukongai kapitana Kenseia Mugurumy i członków jego dywizji. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Shinji ochronił Hiyori przed czymś co wyglądało na Kenseia w formie Hollowa. Gdy przybyła reszta drużyny śledczej, zaczęli się zastanawiać czy to jest na pewno Kensei, jednak nawet gdyby nim nie był, wyciągnęli miecze, bo inaczej byliby martwi. Gdy Kensei wydał potężny ryk, Shinji zabrał Hiyori i wycofał się, widząc jak Love rozpoczyna walkę z Mugurumą. Po chwili za Rosem pojawiła się Mashiro formie Hollowa i zaatakowała go, Shinji ją zawołał by zwrócić jej uwagę na siebie. Mashiro zaatakowała, lecz Shinji zablokował ją. Po chwili pomógł mu Hachi, który używając Bakudō #75 unieruchomił ją. Hachi zauważył, że Love ma trudności w walce z Kenseiem i użył Bakudō #63 by jego także powstrzymać. Zapytał Shinjiego co się stało, ale rozmowa została przerwana, ponieważ Kensei zaczął się uwalniać. thumb|left|Hirako poddany Hollowfikacji Gdy Kensei chciał atakować, Hachi użył Bakudō #99, by w końcu zatrzymać go. Shinji skomentował, że to imponujące używać zaklęcia poziomu 99 bez inkantacji. Shinji zapytał czy Hachi mógłby uleczyć Kenseia i Mashiro za pomocą Kidō, lecz ten odpowiedział, że nawet nie wie co im się stało. Nagle Hiyori zaczęła niekontrolowanie kaszleć, Shinji zapytał czy wszystko w porządku i powiedział Hachiemu żeby zaczął od niej, ale przerwano mu. Hiyori weszła w stan Hollowa i zaatakowała Shinjiego tnąc go przez klatkę piersiową. Następnie zapadła ciemność i cała reszta oddziału została zaatakowana przez nieznanego sprawcę. Shinji był jedynym przytomnym po tym ataku, i gdy ciemność opadła, zauważył, że atakującym był Kaname Tōsen, 5 oficer z dywizji Kenseia. Shinji zapytał go dlaczego zdradził swojego kapitana, ale przybyli wtedy Aizen i Gin. Aizen wyjaśnił, że Tōsen nikogo nie zdradził i wiernie wykonywał jego rozkazy. Fabuła Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar Pierwszy raz Shinji pojawił się w 110 odcinku w liceum Karakura jako nowy uczeń klasy Ichigo. Z początku mówił Ichigo, że nie należy do tego świata, że są tacy sami i namawiał go, aby został Vizardem. Ichigo za każdym razem odrzucał jego propozycję. Po tym jak Ichigo zaprowadził go na rozmowę, zjawia się Hiyori, kopie Hirako a potem bije go swoim klapkiem. Po nieudanej walce z Ulquiorrą i Yammym a potem z Grimmjowem, przychodzi do Vizardów prosząc o pomoc zapanowania nad swoim Hollowem. Ichigo przechodzi bardzo ciężki trening. Musi stoczyć w sobie walkę z Hichigo. Potem udaje mu się tego dokonać. Gdy ćwiczył z Hiyori mógł wytrzymać tylko 11 sekund w masce. Kiedy dociera do niego wiadomość o tym, że Grimmjow się pojawił, nie powstrzymał go limit czasowy i poszedł walczyć. Ichigo walczył z Grimmjowem, ale jego limit przeszkodził mu w zadaniu ostatecznego ciosu. Później z pomocą przychodzi mu Shinji. Hirako pokonałby Arrancara, lecz Ulquiorra mu w tym przeszkodził, bo zabrał Grimmjowa do Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Sztuczna Karakura W Sztucznej Karakurze Shinji i inni Vizardzi przybyli pomóc Shinigami oraz zabić Aizena, jednak nie powiodło się. Moce i Umiejętności Zanpakutō right|thumb|Sakanade *'Shikai': Sakanade (逆撫, Przeciwdziałaj Ciosowi) w zapieczętowanej formie jest zwykłą kataną. Komendą uwalniającą jest Upadnij (倒れろ, taorero). W tej formie nie wygląda już jak katana, ostrze jest proste i pojawia się w nim pięć dziur. Na końcu rękojeści pojawia się koło, w które Shinji może włożyć dłoń, by kontrolować ruch miecza bez kontaktu fizycznego. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: right|frame|Odwrócony Świat Specjalną umiejętnością Sakanade jest tak zwany Odwrócony Świat (逆様の世界, sakasama no sekai). Shinji określił go też jako "atutowa karta". Sprawia, że postrzeganie przeciwnika się odwraca. Góra staje się dołem i odwrotnie, lewa prawą, a nawet przód tyłem. Jest to jednak coś więcej, niż tylko zmiana postrzegania, ponieważ przeciwnik widzi wszystko tak, jakby miał oczy z tyłu głowy. Shinji wykorzystał tę umiejętność, aby ciąć Aizena z przodu, podczas gdy jemu samemu wydawało się, że zaszedł go od tyłu i bronił się, jakby był atakowany od tyłu. Wielką zaletą tego Shikai jest to, że nawet kiedy przeciwnik zrozumie już, jak działa, odruchy jego ciała są przeciw niemu. Aizen stwierdził jednak, że to "tylko halucynacja, tylko dziecięca gra" i pomimo pomieszania postrzegania udało mu się zranić Shinjiego. *'Bankai': nieznany. Hollowfikacja thumb|right|Maska Shinjiego *'Maska': Maska Shinjiego mocno przypomina maskę faraona, z krótkimi okapami zwisającymi z tyłu szyi. Podczas zakładania maski twardówki Shinjiego całkowicie robią się czarne, a jego tęczówki stają się szare. thumb|right|Cero *'Cero': Shinji gromadzi energię, która jest wyświetlana w linii poziomej z pięści. Potem uwalnia czerwone Cero o bardzo szerokim łuku i niszczycielskiej sile. Siła Cero na odległość jest wystarczająco silna, aby spowodować ciężkie obrażenia Espadzie co najmniej ze stopniem szóstym, nawet przy minimalnym poborze mocy. :*'Zwiększona siła': podczas noszenia maski, Shinji wykazał, że ma większą siłę, która przytłacza nawet Grimmjowa. :*'Zwiększona prędkość': podczas noszenia maski, Shinji wykazał, że może poruszać się znacznie szybciej, jego prędkość dziwi nawet Grimmjowa. Ciekawostki thumb|right|Shinji na okładce 1 Chaptera *Shinjiego możemy zobaczyć już na okładce pierwszego Chpatera, jest to przedwczesny projekt jego postaci. *Rękojeść Zanpakutō Shinjiego jest czerwona, ale w 123 odcinku, gdy używa go do zerwania maski Ichigo, rękojeść jest różowa. *Rana wydana przez Tōsen'a powyżej oczu Shinjiego znika i pojawia się ponownie. *Można go zobaczyć w openingu 83 odcinka. Cytaty *(do Aizena)"Czy można walczyć, kiedy góra i dół, lewo i prawo, przód i tył, a kierunek obrażenia mieszają się w twojej głowie? Nie, nie możesz. Nikt nie może. Im silniejszy jesteś tym więcej można stosować, im bardziej przygotowany do walki, tym bardziej prawdopodobne jest, aby twoje ciało reagowało tylko na to, co widzisz!" Nawigacja Hirako Shinji Hirako Shinji Hirako Shinji Hirako Shinji Hirako Shinji